bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Firestormblaze
There is a new 3/4 insane blaze here ! Hey Ok ppl due to my freak train wreck on BD and my loss to my = awesome friend(or whatever u call him) A.O.H. yeah i forgot what i was gonna type but umm i think later i'll start doing blogs but injoy the pics on mah talk page.And no this doesnt mean im a nice person. Airzel might be my "oppisite" in somethings but we are alot alike Example: Alike:We both have a dislike 4 Justin Creeper my bad Bieber, We can be good or bad when ever we want,We r both more awesome than everyone else Dislike:...he is my lighter side lol ..he can put the rest in if he likes Rulez*Spamming *Vandalizing *Cussing *Wasting my time *Disrespecting me Regardless of whether he put it on the wrong part or not. It is HIS talk page. Not yours, you can't tell him where to put anything. Darkus Rayne[[User Talk: Darkus Rayne||'Is there some']]thing worth dying for 03:20, March 13, 2011 (UTC) yeah darkus rayne tell em man ! lol Be glad you made amends with Airzel, Firestorm. And in that picture you posted a few days ago. It was my battle. The one against Airzel. Where his Lumagrowl fell. You said Bendo is your only challenge. I'm afraid you were wrong.......DEAD WRONG Darkus Rayne[[User Talk: Darkus Rayne||'Is there some']]thing worth dying for 03:23, March 13, 2011 (UTC) hey did i spell bieber wrong ? No Darkus Rayne[[User Talk: Darkus Rayne||'Is there some']]thing worth dying for 03:25, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ok just making sure and also rayne dead wrong is a little harsh i was calling him weak at the time because he lost to u Also putting me down by saying "It seems my only challenge here is Bendo" Darkus Rayne[[User Talk: Darkus Rayne||'Is there some']]thing worth dying for 03:31, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ok at the time i was You realize i have defeated Bendo before, correct? I may not be able to now because of my move. If i had stayed where i was I'm sure I'd be right next to Bendo. Therefore, when you said he was your only challenge....you were wrong Darkus Rayne[[User Talk: Darkus Rayne||'Is there some']]thing worth dying for 03:35, March 13, 2011 (UTC) lol...oh man no no what happened was kyle bendo and aoh where talking about ganging up on me on bd and taking me out so i said based on his loss to u he out of the 3 would be my only challenge I'll believe that...for now. Just know, if you ever terrorize one of my team members like that again....it may not end pretty Darkus Rayne[[User Talk: Darkus Rayne||'Is there some']]thing worth dying for 03:40, March 13, 2011 (UTC) lols WTF NOOOOOOO Reach for the stars 07:25, March 13, 2011 (UTC) WTF man WTF I guess You won't sleep the rest of your life. >:) It's MY world, you're IN IT! 00:09, March 14, 2011 (UTC) You're already at odds with AOH. He may have made amends, but he doesn't forget. One wrong move, and you might see yourself following in the footsteps of Steel and Ivo. Both are perma-blocked. --DQ | Can You Handle This?'' 20:06, March 14, 2011 (UTC)'' She has a point. Watch your steps and keep your head down. When I start my rage, you had better FLEE IN TERROR. You. Freaking. IDIOT! 20:09, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Reread what I said. I said that you aren't permablocked. Yet. You're getting close, though. --DQ | Can You Handle This?'' 20:18, March 14, 2011 (UTC)'' ::A warning, if you may. --DQ | Can You Handle This?'' 21:41, March 14, 2011 (UTC)'' :::You're doing it wrong. --DQ | Can You Handle This?'' 21:50, March 14, 2011 (UTC)'' ::::If you were truly awesome, you'd know how to do it the awesome way. --DQ | Can You Handle This?'' 21:55, March 14, 2011 (UTC)'' :::::Marie Antoinette. Look her up. --DQ | Can You Handle This?'' 22:02, March 14, 2011 (UTC)'' Ik that it's the lyrics. You spelled my name wrong on your page. She's pulling a weapon to her side 20:16, March 14, 2011 (UTC) A Continuation ... So you were saying that if I were a Queen, I wouldn't be a b*tch. Well, most queens in the Middle Ages were pretty big b--ches. Marie Antoinette is the biggest case. --DQ | Can You Handle This?'' 18:46, March 15, 2011 (UTC)'' :No, you were the one who called me that. You alluded to it on my talk page. --DQ | Can You Handle This?'' 01:57, March 16, 2011 (UTC)'' ::BTW, truly awesome people don't need to say that they're awesome, awesome just radiates out of them. Abce2 is a prime example. --DQ | Can You Handle This?'' 20:33, March 17, 2011 (UTC)'' :::He's not overall awesome because of certain reasons. He usually is awesome, but not when he gets into his temper tantrums. Then it just gets NASTY for anyone on the receiving side of his anger. As for Abce2, I have yet to see him lose his patience, and I've been on this Wiki for two years now. --DQ | Can You Handle This?'' 20:38, March 17, 2011 (UTC)'' ::::I think I may need to tell you a tale about how my name came to be, then ^_^. Because it wasn't to say that I was a queen, it was to denote that I was pretty much the all-around (female) expert of the Dinosaur King franchise. Hence, the Dino preceeding the Queen part. And 13 just rhymes. AOH and the others just call me Queenie because it's shorter, also because I'm one of the few (if only) female Admins on this Wiki. --DQ | Can You Handle This?'' 20:42, March 17, 2011 (UTC)'' :::::BTW, I didn't understand your "I have when he is away" message. "I have" what? --DQ | Can You Handle This?'' 20:49, March 17, 2011 (UTC)'' im an alien.(possibly) yes i could b from another dimension.Crimsonstorm (talk) 01:58, March 18, 2011 (UTC)Crimsonstorm Ok, this could Be your chance to redeem yourself. I want to pep-up my my.bakugan page. Tell meh how pleez. THE FUTURE IS[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|''' BULLETPROOF, THE AFTERMATH']] IS SECONDARY!!! 23:07, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Lets start with making a Photo gallery. THE FUTURE IS[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|' BULLETPROOF, THE AFTERMATH']] IS SECONDARY!!! 23:11, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, I put a couple in last night, and they haven't shown up. Not exactly sure if I did it right in the first place. THE FUTURE IS[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|' BULLETPROOF, THE AFTERMATH']] IS SECONDARY!!! 23:17, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok, now how about an avatar? THE FUTURE IS[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|' BULLETPROOF, THE AFTERMATH']] IS SECONDARY!!! 23:20, March 20, 2011 (UTC) So ... how exactly do you CHOOSE it? THE FUTURE IS[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|' BULLETPROOF, THE AFTERMATH']] IS SECONDARY!!! 23:27, March 20, 2011 (UTC) One more thing for now. What is a Group, and what would you put AU as? THE FUTURE IS[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|' BULLETPROOF, THE AFTERMATH''']] IS SECONDARY!!! 23:34, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Actual Helios What makes you think that about Helios and Spectra? ( No, please don't eat me. I have a wife and kids, eat them. 17:05, March 21, 2011 (UTC)) There really wasn't any point of bring Ace back, when the Cyclone Percivals showed up. They are Chaos Bakugan of Mag Mel, Ace had no relation to all of this. Shun, Marucho and Dan didn't even realize that, that was Percival. What's your other reason? ( No, please don't eat me. I have a wife and kids, eat them. 19:14, March 21, 2011 (UTC)) Hmm... (really thinks about it) Well, you do have a point there. It could be possible... Just a slight possibility. Any other? ( No, please don't eat me. I have a wife and kids, eat them. 19:34, March 21, 2011 (UTC))